2015 Fluff Week
by Fairy of the Friz
Summary: Going off of Snavej's prompts. Currently up are Day 2: Tea, Day 3: Everyday, and Day 4: Lessons
1. Day 2: Tea

_Ghost Hunt Fluff Week 2015_

Tuesday – Tea

 **#Sorry I took so long with my entries! Work was a bleep, and I've been so flat out the last couple of weeks it's not funny.  
** **But these are my entries for the Fluff Week** Snavej **and** AmyNChan **have organised!**

* * *

It had only taken Naru six months after his return to Japan to land himself in hospital. Thankfully, it wasn't PK related – although, Mai _technically_ was involved, once again. Even though the case had been simple enough, a poltergeist caused by the lingering spirit of a teenaged suicide victim, Naru still found himself in hospital with a cracked collarbone, and high as a kite on pain medication. (That bit was all on Ayako though, in Mai's defence)

With Masako out of the country again with her show, Mai had been the one to attempt to converse with the distraught spirit. The interactions they'd shared on the Astral Plain had gone relatively smoothly, even without Gene nudging her along. Logically, she should have been able to communicate with the spirit in the land of the Living, but apparently the spirit didn't get that memo, and attempted to throw a chest of drawers at her instead. Something big and bulky like that had been easy to avoid; that's when the whole room had started to vibrate, and Naru had shouted for her to return to the safety of the base, even as he and Lin started to come to her.

When the big china cabinet had come rushing straight for her though, Mai barely had time to scream before Naru was there, shoving her out of the way and being crushed instead. Lin had whistled his shiki, the spirit had been destroyed, and Ayako had an ambulance from her parents hospital (which wasn't far away, surprisingly) already rushing to their location.

Luckily for Naru, he'd managed to get away from the whole experience with bruising and only the one serious injury. Unfortunately, it caused him incredible pain, and whilst his pride hadn't allowed him to readily reveal that (especially to _Ayako_ , of all people), she'd taken the whole thing into her own hands and dosed him on up medication. Lin and Yasu had been sent back to pack up the base, and Ayako had had Mai stay behind to watch over Naru for them all (Bou-san had been at a concert, and John was performing a christening for his nephew back in Australia).

Thankfully Mai had had the foresight to grab the thermos of tea before their mad dash to the hospital behind the ambulance – she knew it would be high on Naru's list of demands once he woke up.

Just as Ayako had promised, Naru's reaction to the drugs had been hilarious – he'd started fanboying about the dinosaur pattern decorating the wall outside of his room, and attempted to tell Mai about it in some mishmashed language that was somewhere between English, Japanese, and potentially Wooki. (Mai wasn't sure about that last one)

"I want tea~!" He finally whined, once he'd run out of things to say about the dinosaurs – and boy was Mai glad for that, she hadn't been able to follow all of those _saurs_ and _morphs_ and _something-ae_ and _something-id_.

Smiling softly, Mai poured a small sip from the thermos into its lid and offered it to her boss.

"Don' wannit." He said petulantly, wiping the smile off his assistant's face.

"Naru," She began warningly.

"I want _Mai's_ tea!" He whined, blue eyes big and pleading.

Mai blinked. That wasn't entirely new – he had once refused tea made by Masako – but in this instance…

"Naru, I made this tea this morning."

"Then I want _fresh_ Mai tea!"

"Where the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"Ayako brought you everything." He deadpanned, pointing to the small shelf at the back of the room. "I thought you'd gotten cleverer, but maybe I was wrong."

" _Bastard!_ " Mai hissed under her breath, sorely tempted just to tell him to drink the tea he had.

 _But gods damn those beautiful eyes_ … Because even if he was still an arsehole when he's high on medication, even when he says rude things and teases her, she still really liked him. And even though he'd turned her down, they were still friends, in a roundabouts way. And he still loved her tea. And for the time being, that was enough for Mai.


	2. Day 3: Everyday

_Ghost Hunt Fluff Week 2015_

Wednesday – Everyday

* * *

It was the little, everyday things that made their family special.

It was Okaachan dealing with customers, and making tea, and cuddling with her in thunderstorms when she _wasn't scared_ , and blowing raspberries on her brothers' tummies to cheer them up. It was Papa scolding her brothers, Gin and Kazuo, for trying to lift the tellie again, and showing her how to control her Psychometry, and making her hot chocolate with lots of foam and sprinkles when it was just them in the office.

It was Uncle Gene in her dreams, and in the haunted pocket mirror she always kept on her person, and showing her how to dance. It was Uncle Yasu being cheeky as he researched, finding information he _really_ shouldn't have access to, and helping her with her maths homework.

It was Jichan and Bachan play-fighting calling each other old. It was Jichan teaching them how to play bass, and listen to rock, and Buddhist warding magic. It was Bachan showing them basic first aid, and jokingly telling them to look after Okaachan, and showing them how to make protective seals. It was Grandma and Grandpa's surprise visits from England, with presents, and stories about Papa and Uncle Gene from when they were young, too.

It was Aunt Masako bringing Momo-kun around to play with them, and helping her understand the words or pictures that nobody else could hear or see. It was in the 'adventures' that she would go on with her brothers and Momo-kun: sometimes, they were knights of the round table, fighting dragons! Sometimes they were little red Indians, with super cool names like Running Fox, and Sleepy Kitten. And sometimes, they were spiritualists of old: Momo-kun and Ginrei were mediums, Kazuo was a Shinto Priest, and she a Buddhist one, running around trying to save the world from evil spirits.

It was Uncle Lin and Aunt Madoka and cousin Tenma (after Aunt Madoka's grandfather) coming around for dinner on Wednesday nights, the only time Tenma was free from all the hard work a high school student had to do, and telling them stories about China. It was history lessons, geography, and demons. It was Uncle John's church sermons on special occasions, and Sunday roasts once a month; it was visiting Australia for his mother's funeral, and lots of cuddles to make sure he was alright (and maybe because the koala over the fence was scary, and Uncle John was _cool_.)

It was Aunt Taka and Aunt Kasai making a game out of cleaning the office, and taking them to the park; helping them with their kanji, because Papa wasn't good at it, and Okaachan had chicken scratch handwriting. It was learning how to file things at the office, so that everyone could go home early, and they could watch the _Doctor_ _Who_ DVDs Grandma and Grandpa had posted them in the mail, even though some bits would give her and her brothers nightmares – but they weren't _scared_! Aliens were _cool_!

It was the everyday things that made her family special, and very precious to her, and she wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

* * *

 **Some bits are headcanons from a temporarily-abandoned GH/HP fic I started ages ago, so I hope nobody minds XD**


	3. Day 4: Lessons

_Ghost Hunt Fluff Week 2015_

Thursday - Lessons

* * *

Mai always learnt her lessons the hard way – usually, it was at the sharp end of his tongue.

" _It's dangerous to enter a haunted building without doing research beforehand. That's why, in the beginning, one should thoroughly research prior to arriving."_

" _Oh~."_

" _For instance, gathering sound from outside the windows and setting up a camera."_

" _Is a haunted building really dangerous?"_

" _Some are."_

" _You're not scared?"_

" _There's nothing to be scared of."_

She learnt how to be cautious, and how to research. Of course, sometimes she didn't learn her lessons, and she'd end up down an ancient well or something. Live and learn, right?

* * *

She also learnt humility – and that Naru needed to work on his manners! (although she knew that already)

 _"What about you, little girl? You're Mai, right? Naru's assistant."_

 _"As of now I'm doing various jobs. According to what Noriko-san said, this seems to be the work of a poltergeist."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Heh."_

 _Bou-san and Ayako's eyes were wide open._

 _"According to what Noriko-san said, there're knocking sounds, doors opening and closing, objects relocating themselves, and eerie sounds. That's five conditions. As long as more than half the criteria is met, it can be considered a poltergeist. I think the possibility of this happening is pretty high."_

 _Hmm—I've become smart. This is what I've learned from Naru's "you're stupid" assaults._

 _Bou-san laughed aloud, clapping, "Heh, pretty amazing. If it's a poltergeist, then who's the culprit?"_

 _Hee hee. Nice, I was waiting for that!_

 _"It's Noriko-san."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Poltergeist activities are usually caused by the house's inhabitants, most of which are women. After knowing that, isn't it obvious? She's been having difficulties with her older brother's sister-in-law, right?"_

 _"So that's how it is," Ayako gasped. "Don't you think that Morishita-san is strict? Perhaps she and Noriko-san don't get along well."_

 _Yup, yup._

 _I sure am awesome._

 _Thinking that, I looked at Naru, who returned my look with a piercing gaze._

 _Huh?_

 _"At first I wanted to praise you for remembering everything you learned so far, but," Naru continued coldly, "Poltergeist culprits are usually between 13 and 15 years old, meaning they are undergoing puberty. Noriko-san is already twenty. Saying she's undergoing puberty right now is a rather outrageous idea."_

* * *

She learnt that you should never judge a book by its cover.

" _I'm a bass player."_

" _Eh?! Um… and you're sure it's not a shamisen?"_

(of course, that being said, Bou-san was a horrible example – he _did_ look the part of someone in a rock band, rather than a monk.)

Also, just because someone was incredibly rude and cold, didn't mean that they didn't have a heart, or were incapable of compassion.

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I've said some terrible things. I'm sorry. Because Mai is very considerate of others… It must have been very painful, I'm sorry."_

Mai tried very hard not to judge people too quickly after that.

* * *

She learnt how to tackle a problem logically, and scientifically.

" _With regards to research into the paranormal, there is an argument as to whether it is scientific or the tricks of a fraudster. I still do not believe it is scientific. Therefore, I believe research into the paranormal should start to be recognized and researched scientifically."_

When she completed her degree under the tutelage of his father, she had never thanked a person so hard for teaching her, even though the lessons had been difficult (she still struggled with English).

* * *

Perhaps the hardest lesson she learnt from him, though, was patience.

" _The reason we came to Japan was to find his brother…"_

He spent almost two years searching for his beloved older brother – something that most people agreed was very different to his personality.

" _I like you in a special way."_

Naru taught her patience – it was another year before she could really describe their relationship as a treasured friendship. Two years, and instead of trying to kill him for his narcissistic comments, she flirted back. Three years, and she finally built up the courage to look him in the eye, and say, "You, not Gene."

It took Naru four years before he turned to Mai, and said, " _I like you in a special way._ "

Six years, and they were married.

Seven, and they made Martin and Luella grandparents.

The lessons learnt then were a whole new kettle of fish!

* * *

 **I honestly have no idea where this came from - the italics were taken pretty much verbatim from the novels, that being said.  
So, yeah... please review?**


End file.
